User blog:LeeHatake93/PlayStation All-Stars: Brutal Combat
PlayStation All-Stars: Brutal Combat is a video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be a crossover of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and Mortal Kombat, co-developed by SuperBot Entertainment and NetherRealm Studio. Story TBA Gameplay The gamplay would be a blend of PlayStation All-Stars, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and Mortal Kombat. Players would fight in one-on-one or team battles in the style of Mortal Kombat, but they would be given the control scheme of PlayStation All-Stars, replacing "Super Moves" with "X-Ray Attacks" and "Fatalities", and replacing "Item Pick-Up" with "Stage Interaction", which will allow intereaction with background and foreground hazards, such as tipping over Betrand's billboards in New Marais or pulling items from the Creation Mode Pop-It in the Dreamscape stage. Stage crossovers would return, although they would be reinvented into the style of injustice: Gods Among Us, wherein the stages will have multiple levels that the opponent can be knocked through. An example would be on the Stowaways stage from Uncharted. Players would be able to open the cargo bay and knock the opponent out of the plane, causing them to fall to the ground, landing in Spargus City from Jak 3. They would also be able to fight atop the transport to Haven City, which would fly high enough that players can knock their opponent back into the cargo plane. More info coming soon.. Characters For now, the roster will only contain the current roster from All-Stars and characters from Mortal Kombat (2011), but more may be added later. Arenas More coming soon.. Fatalities All Mortal Kombat characters keep their fatalities from Mortal Kombat (2011). *Kratos: Pulls out the Blade of Olympus and slices the opponent in half. *Zeus: Grows to his god size and crushes the opponent with his fist. *Sweet Tooth: Uses an ice cream scoop to tear out the opponent's eyes and puts them on an ice cream cone. *Big Daddy: Uses his drill to rip through the opponent and the Little Sister runs up to drain their ADAM. *Cole/Evil Cole: Turns into Vampire Cole and feasts on their neck, spraying blood everywhere. *Ratchet: Shoots the opponent with the Sonic Eruptor and the victim explodes. *Sly: Murray drives the van into the opponent, crushing them against a wall. *Jak: Turns into Dark Jak and brutally claws at the opponent. Daxter then shoots them in the face with the blaster, shooting their head off. *Drake: Opens the El Dorado Sarcophagus and the opponent is attacked by a Descendant. Drake pulls out Eddy's golden gun and shoots both of them in the head. *Radec: Shoots the opponent with his rifle. *PaRappa: Sings "I Gotta Believe" and the opponent explodes. *Fat Princess: One of her mages turns the opponent into cake and she eats them. *Kat: Uses her gravity powers to increase the gravity within the opponent's body, causing them to implode. *Isaac: The opponent is attacked by a Necromorph. *Sackboy: Uses his Pop-It to spawn a large boulder and drops it onto the opponent, crushing them. *Toro: Dresses like Scorpion and performs the "Toasty!" fatality. *Dante: Shoots the opponent with Ebony and Ivory several times in quick succession, then slices them in half with Rebellion. *Nariko: Slashes the opponent several times with the heavenly blade, then shoots them in the head with Kai's crossbow. *Heihachi: Uses his fists to beat the opponent into the ground, then Kuma tears them apart with his claws and eats them. *Emmett: Drops a supply drop onto the opponent, grabs the gun inside, and then shoots them repeatedly. *Raiden: Repeatedly slashes the opponent with his sword in a fast-faced combo, leaving them standing still. He then sheathes his sword and the opponent falls apart. *Sir Daniel: Turns the opponent into a zombie and the graveyard statue strikes them with lightning. *Spike: Pipo monkeys appear and start jumping onto the opponent. Spike then shoots them with the satellite laser and both the opponent and monkeys explode. Category:Blog posts